


Hate the night, embrace the day

by hahahaharlequin



Series: BOKUATSU Week, 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: BOKUATSU Week, 2021[Day 1]: Coffee shop/Bookstore AU +"You can call me whenever you want,even if you don't have a reason to."
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Series: BOKUATSU Week, 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215602
Kudos: 12
Collections: BokuAtsu Week 2021





	Hate the night, embrace the day

For the most part, Atsumu has never enjoyed reading books. That was more his brother Osamu's realm, although in his case, cookbooks often had pictures too. So Atsumu has been right all along that books are dumb, especially the kinds that didn't have pictures in them. Not that he was a child who needed visual engagement just to keep his focus, but that's what he's been saying. Subtly. 

Which brings us to his current predicament-- with an apron tied around his waist, balancing a tray of cake and tea in his hands, and spending his summer when he didn't have volleyball practice bussing at the cafe, and tidying up books at the connecting bookstore beside it owned by Aran's folks. 

When he said he wanted some cash over the break, he meant it as some deity or some kind of a higher being would throw Atsumu a thick wad of cash out of nowhere, and not to _really work._

He shuddered at the memory when Aran looked so excited to ask him, that Atsumu couldn't find the heart he kept in his bedside drawer to say no to him. And really. He was aware he owed the guy some recompense for having to deal with him and his brother. 

The two of them were a _riot_ , Atsumu mused, and he's thankful for having friends like Aran-kun for tolerating them. 

Working double shifts at Aran's parents' store for the summer was probably enough to cover the damage so Aran had to put up with the whole previous school year, right?

_"Hey! Um, excuse me! I need to ask you something,"_ a customer hollers from the other side of the cafe. Slowly, he placed down a couple plates of cake, and a tall, plastic cup of boba milk tea. He sends a smile to the occupants of the table before he's power-walking towards the counter where his twin was writing names and orders on to-go cups. 

Obviously, 'Samu was ignoring him, choosing to take his time to write as neatly as he possibly could, not minding at all that his dear, sweet older brother was freaking out in front of him. 

"Welcome to _Foxy Books and Coffee._ What can I get you?" He drawled, still not looking at Atsumu in the face, but decided to treat him like any other customer. And seriously? The bookstore's name was so... _not it,_ and no one but Atsumu is concerned about it.

Which makes no sense. 

But before Atsumu could go into his rants about changing the store's name, there's a nagging voice at the back of his head, calling out to him-- 

_"Pssst! Hey! Tsum-Tsum! Heeey! C'mere for a sec!"_

Atsumu could only bite his tongue before he snapped his neck to yell back, but he was still on the clock, and there were other people around. Just because he and his brother were in close proximity doesn't always mean he had to act like an uncultured, and uncouth swine. That was more his brother's avenue, anyway. 

Osamu, _that little bastard,_ was snickering behind the cup he was currently working on, while stealing glances at something behind Atsumu.

Which he so visibly ignored. 

Which was, for the most part, a Herculean feat. As if ignoring a six-foot tall guy, waving with his whole body was as simple as ignoring our brother when he asks you to get him something. 

Who was he kidding? 

Of _course_ it wasn't easy to ignore the guy for too long. Aside from the loud voice and the weird, horned owl hair motif, the guy was _hot._

And Atsumu, ever always driven by his earthly desires, couldn't just look away when a hottie was trying to grab his attention. No matter how annoying a customer they were being. 

They were still a paying customer, and not to mention hot. 

The short, sharp whistle is what breaks him from his train of thought, and directs him to look back at his brothers, who's making jerky nodding towards the main star of Atsumu's midday-dreams. 

With a groan, he puts his tray down at the side of the counter, and makes a face at his brother before he turns away to head off to where his _favourite customer_ was looking like a tube man at a car dealership. 

* * *

He was still a good few steps away from the guy's table, but the smile he wore when he noticed Atsumu was brighter than all the lights turned on at the cafe. "Tsum-Tsum, over here!" And he's flagging Atsumu down like a taxi. 

"Sit across me so we can talk, here lemme help you," he babbled, and now he's standing, and pulling out the chair across the table for Atsumu to sit in. Surprised at the gesture, he was relieved that he could still school an aloof expression, hoping his face had no trace of the rising blush he could feel creeping upwards from the base of his neck. 

With little to no prompting, Atsumu had plopped down into the seat, and was greeted with a horned-owl bastard's gleeful smile, like he had just been given a puppy for Christmas. 

_Seriously though,_ Atsumu thought, that despite all the owl-themed paraphernalia the guy had on him-- his spring notebook with a large owl printed on the cover, an owl-shaped ipad bag, a vinyl owl decal on his laptop, a rubber owl keyring, an owl-printed phone case, owl-themed sticky notes, owl design sticker flakes and even _washi tape--_ he still looked more like a _puppy_ than the fowl he so decorated himself with. 

With a sigh, he pulls himself closer to the table. "What can I help you with today, Bokuto-san?"

* * *

The rest of his shift, he had been talking with the customer. And the topics? Atsumu had lost count ever since the guy had started ranting about his lab partners-- how Atsumu never saw it coming that this hyperactive hottie would be a scientist was not his fault; well, he did stereotype him as an athlete before, and the guy was more than proud to tell him that he also went to the gym _regularly_ as to maintain his figure, which Atsumu thought to be _unfair,_ as he was the active member of a sports team between the two of them, but his upset was quick to get refuted when Bokuto-san had offered up a toned arm so Atsumu can get a _feel_ of just how firm his biceps were. 

He's also offered for Atsumu to touch his thigh, and _by the Gods,_ Atsumu was just about to do so when his brother of all people (he's not sure if he wants to sic him, or kiss the ground he walks on) telling them that the cafe was closing in fifteen minutes. 

Bokuto-san, for all he had been exuberantly talking about his research back at his university's lab, was a bit on the slow side, Atsumu noted. He's not too sure if the guy had been tripping them, or he was genuinely confused, but the way he was looking at both Atsumu and his brother, Atsumu was sure something dumb was about to happen next:

_"Why are there two of you?"_ Bokuto-san asked, pointing at Osamu rather rudely, while leaning into Atsumu's personal space, stage-whispering, as if he was confident the _Other Atsumu_ wouldn't hear them. 

Of course, Osamu heard him.

"Ha? Can you repeat that, sir?" 

"He's my twin brother," they said at the same time, but Atsumu was quick on his feet, and managed to land an elbow to his brother's gut, sending him on his knees, before falling backwards on his butt, down the floor.

"No, no, no, that doesn't make any sense. What's the real reason?" He told Atsumu, but he averted his eyes from him to look at Osamu, who was trying to catch his breath. "You okay dude? Tsum-Tsum Number Two?" He cooed, patting Osamu on the back good-naturedly, although they sounded like heavy whacks to everyone else but Bokuto-san. 

"I'm," _wheeze_ "fine. Closing up in ten," he managed to say, just as he had managed to pull himself up to stand, with the help of Bokuto-san's arm that he held onto, which was as sturdy as a metal pole, if he did not so much as shake under Osamu's weight. 

Shaking his head, Atsumu started kicking his brother away, telling him he'll deal with the customer. And now Osamu rubbing his sore behind from falling over, and his side that received Atsumu's deadly jab, Atsumu has begun stacking the books the customer had probably purchased earlier, and piled his used plates and cup on a tray he snatched from a table beside theirs. 

"You don't have to do that, you know?" Bokuto-san mumbled, pouting when Atsumu only nodded with a smile. 

He looked up just as he had finished wiping the table with napkins, and gave the customer a look that could interpreted as _'you're lucky you're cute, otherwise I would've thrown your ass out hours ago',_ or _'keep acting cute if you want me to take you on this table right now'_ if you're Atsumu. 

But the interpretation probably got lost in the translation, as Bokuto-san made no actions that he could account for either of the looks he gave him. So he decided to let his words do what they do best.

With a patronising smile, Atsumu could only sigh fondly as he spoke, "and you know you can call me whenever you want, even if you don't have a reason to." 

"But what if--"

"But what if I was busy with work? You come here so often, you must have memorised my work shifts better than I have, Bokuto-san." Atsumu interjected, just as he could see the tips of the guy's hair dip slightly downwards: an indication that he was about to enter a bout of depression. "I gave you my number for a reason, _Bokkun,"_ he whispered, slipping into familiar territory as he pulled out the endearing nickname that Bokuto-san seemed to enjoy, preening at the sound. 

A cough is what startled the two out of a staring contest. Atsumu looked around for the source of it so he could clock them on the head, but withheld his rant when he saw Osamu back at the counter, hands on his hips and one foot stomping in impatience, as he stared Atsumu in the eye, as if challenging him to refuse. 

"You should go, Bokuto-san, I still have to help with closing up." The pout and the droopy hair was back, but Bokuto-san hadn't kicked up a fuss, and did as he was told, gathering his things, and shoving everything else on the table into his tote bag-- _owl print!--_ and standing up. "I'll walk you out," Atsumu offered, but only received a sigh in response. 

Once outside, the two had a staring contest; too scared to lose, not wanting to let each other go out of their sights just yet. But Osamu was being an ass, with his coughing following them as they crossed the cafe, and even now that they're outside, Atsumu can still hear him hacking away like a cat with a hairball stuck in its throat. 

He was about to turn around and flip his brother the bird _(haha)_ when he noticed Bokuto-san's lips move, and one of his hands caught in Bokuto's two. 

"You should... you should call me _Bokkun_ again. I kinda liked it when you call me that." This hulking, beefcake that towered over Atsumu mumbled, giving him the sad, puppy eyes again. 

At a loss for words, Atsumu could only bite back a groan and a boner before he could look the guy in the eyes again. "I will, and I also would love it if you called me sometime," he responded, this time, using his free hand to wrap around the back of Bokuto-san's warmer ones. 

* * *

No one knew who let go first, all Atsumu knew was that he looked like an idiot standing outside, lips still puckered up from their parting kiss, and that Osamu had probably already sent pictures into their group chat for their teammates to make fun of him for. Just because Osamu had broken the Brother Code and spilled just how far gone Atsumu was for that specific customer. 

His phone vibrating in his pocket broke him from his stupor. 

Sure enough, their group chat was flooding his notifications, but a lone name stood out from all the messages he received. 

> **_Bokkun ♡_ **
> 
> _I'll call you later when I get home._

And it was all Atsumu looked forward to the whole time they were closing up shop. 

This time, he didn't have to hate the night. 

  
  



End file.
